


Rabbit Testing

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: TMNT (2003)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Medical healing, Usagi is my fav bunny!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: Usagi is really questioning his decision to come visit the Hamato clan when he is captured by unknown scientists and forced to undergo months of intense experiments. Will he live to be rescued?





	1. HELP...

**Author's Note:**

> Not crazy graphic, but there is some stuff described. You have been warned! 
> 
> I love Usagi, but sometimes I need to get these online and off my chest...

I am unable to hold back the scream that rips through my throat as the electric fire coursed through my veins. The restraints keeping me in place as I fought to get free. The pain intensifies and my body jerks violently and involuntarily.

 

Then it stopped. The pain was still present, but it dulled. I lay still, gasping for the air I was suddenly being allowed after, the small eternity unable to breathe.

 

I felt hands on my foot. I tried to pull away, but again the devices held me in place. The hands pushed a needle into the sole of my foot, then another, then another and another.

 

I felt needles being pushed into my head and I was able to pull away. A metal bar was placed over the front of my bare chest and two claps were set to pull my ears back and hold them there; I was again left completely unable to move. The needles continued to push into my skin and into my skull.

 

After the needles were placed I watched a scientist bring a blade to my stomach. I struggled as much as I could, but to no prevail. She pushed the blade into my abdomen and cut from my waist line to end in line with my nipples. A machine behind me began beeping rapidly. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed for it to end. She began to stitch the wound she had created and a man adjusted the muzzle around my mouth.

 

The woman began a new cut on my chest, cutting through my left nipple. Again the machine beeped rapidly. As the woman stitched the unnecessary wound she created; a different man came beside me with a tray of needles. With my head forced still; he didn’t have much difficulty putting a device to my eye, holding it wide enough for that it's self to cause discomfort.

 

He inserted a needle into the white of my eye and I screamed. My back arched and I tried to pull away, I could not. My breathing came in short pants and the cutting stopped. The man emptied the contents into my eye. He pulled the needle out and set it back on the tray. We repeated the act a few more times. Three more needles into my eye before he took the device off and took the tray away. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and mentally prayed to be anywhere else in any other dimension.

 

I felt the burning fire start at the side of my head and it made my eyes water. The blaze moved slowly, consuming my skin and all my senses. It felt like a thick acid pouring into my brain. I yelled out as the acid-fire feeling moved down my spine.

 

After what seemed like an eternity the fire stopped moving. It dulled; causing discomfort, but not the intense pain as before. The scientists moved around me again.

 

The needles were slowly pulled away and the retrains taken away from my head. Yet another scientist, I believe a woman: with all the masks and covering they all wear it can be hard to tell, injected a liquid into my arm and a numbing, tingling sensation coursed through my body, my vision grew dark as I welcomed the numb blackness that was taking over; praying I would awake again... preferably somewhere other then this hell hole.


	2. It's going to be a long night...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi? What happened? Where have you been? And what happened to your ear?

Author’s POV

 

“We are all going to get caught, but let’s go,” Brittany said as they got in the Battle shell. “You got a better plan?” Leo asked and she shook her head, “I'm in the truck aren't I?” They argued the rest of the way.

 

Donnie drove and Leatherhead sat in the passenger seat. Splinter and the women (except Brittany)  are staying at the lair to get the infirmary ready for when they return.

 

“Do you think we will find him alive?” Donnie asked Leatherhead quietly. The others were all in the back arguing and couldn’t hear Donnie. He kept his voice down anyway.

 

Leatherhead looked at him, “I don’t know, but if we get lucky and find him alive then there is nothing that we can’t work with.” Donnie smiled, then it disappeared. “What if we don’t find him alive?” Leatherhead shook his head, “Then we bring his body back, make him look calm and at peace, then give Brianna and the others time to say goodbye.” Donnie took a deep breath and gripped the steering wheel tighter. “We have to go in expecting the worse, that way we can have a clear head to work.” Leatherhead reminded him of his own words from the day before. Donnie nodded ignoring the tightening knot in his stomach

 

They pulled into the alley that Leo instructed and used ninja stealth to get into the building. They followed the plan. Leo, Raph, and Brittany were to hold back. Mikey created a distraction and allowed Donnie and LH to get into the area of the building Usagi was supposed to be in.

 

Leo, Raph, and Brittany jumped in to protect the two scientists as they made their way to the room Usagi was guessed to be in. Leatherhead had to ram the door four times before it opened. When it did they saw many scientists with masks covering their faces and equipment; some even Don and Leatherhead didn’t recognize.

 

The lights went out. Donnie counted 5...6...7 seconds and the lights came back on. Leo and Raph stood in the room and Brittany sat on the counter behind them, unconscious scientists lay all over the floor. Donnie, however, could only think about the still body of Usagi on the table in the center of the room. He and Leatherhead rushed to their unconscious friend and Donnie checked his pulse, slow and weak, but it was there. Donnie took a sigh and Leatherhead began removing IV’s and other needles and wires from Usagi’s body, Donnie checked Usagi’s vitals and status.

 

“How is he, Donnie?” Leo asked and Don shook his head. “I don’t know. We need to get him home so we can actually work.” Donnie wasn’t focused on what he said, Usagi was the only thing on his mind right then.

 

Leatherhead freed Usagi and Donnie gave him the okay to lift him. Leatherhead carried Usagi’s unconscious body out of the building and into the truck where Mikey and Casey wait for the other’s return. Leo, Brittany, and Raph sat in the middle section of seating and watched behind them as Leatherhead and Donnie did what they could to make Usagi comfortable.

 

Leatherhead lay him on the blanket Don spread on the floor of the truck. Leatherhead lifted his head and gently unfastened the buckle muzzle around Usagi’s mouth. Laying his head back down, Leatherhead checked Usagi’s breathing: shallow and labored. Leatherhead tilted his head back to open the airways.

 

Donnie was treating Usagi’s body as best as he could, he had thrown another blanket over the rabbit’s lower body. Donnie was trying to stitch an open wound on his friend’s chest and he swore Casey was hitting every pothole and rock he could. Leatherhead put an oxygen mask on Usagi as Donnie carefully treated what he could.

 

When they made it home Leatherhead carried Usagi to the infirmary, where the girls and Splinter were waiting. Leatherhead lay Usagi on the bed in the infirmary and he and Donnie got to work.

 

Don inserted an IV with painkillers and a muscle relaxant. Leatherhead put Usagi on oxygen and a heart monitor.

 

Leatherhead took note of the slow heart rate. Brianna, careful to stay out of their way, moved to stand next to Usagi. When she took his hand in hers his heart rate sped up. Brianna let his hand fall to the table and his heart rate slowed after several seconds.

 

“What was that?” Mikey asked from where he sat on the counter behind them. “He unconsciously reacted to Brianna’s touch. Whatever drug they used almost immobilized his nervous system that is why I’m thinking some engineered form of morphine base.” Donnie said as he worked.

 

The others looked at each other than at Leatherhead. “He knew it was Brianna that took his hand. They drugged him so he wouldn't feel anything happening around him, but he can't move, so his heart sped up to acknowledge her.” He said and a collective sounded of understanding came from the family. Donnie paused what he was doing and looked at Leatherhead. He shrugged and Donnie shook his head and smiled.

 

“I think it best we gave them their space. Come, it is getting late.” Splinter said and they all slowly left the room. Splinter was the last one out of the room, as he left he turned back to face the scientists. “Do not forget, neither one of you are any good to Usagi if you are too tired to stand.” and with that, he left.

 

They looked to each other. They knew he was right, they also knew it was going to be a long night.


	3. You wanna tell them or should I ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi wakes up. What happens next?

Donnie sighed, unsure, “Do you want to cut and replace or try to fix the stitches that are there? They need to be redone and you are better at stitches then me.” Leatherhead looked up from the oxygen tank he was working with to see Donnie with a pair of suture scissors in his hand. Leatherhead ran a steady finger gently over one of the incisions over his chest.

 

They looked more like sutures you would see on a corpse in a morgue (wide, sloppy, and uneven) rather then a test subject in a lab (small, tight, even). “They need taken out and redone. I can do it.” Donnie gave him the scissors and the needle. Leatherhead began cutting the sutures out of the cut in his chest and side to make clear way for the new stitches. Leatherhead sewed the wound; he was much happier with the stitches and Usagi would appreciate them more. These will hurt a lot less and these will heal faster.

 

As Leatherhead finished the last of the stitches Donnie was finally getting Usagi stable. Donnie was saying what he was doing out loud and Leatherhead listened, he didn’t like suggesting (Donatello knew what he was doing) but he did once and awhile. Donnie was an engineer that knew medicine. Leatherhead was a surgeon and doctor that knew how to work other machines, that is why they work do well together.

 

Usagi’s breathing faltered and fell into an unsteady rhythm; as if he couldn’t decide what kind of breathing best suited his pain. His eyes slowly fluttered open and his breath hitched; his body locked up. Leatherhead and Donnie were at his side; Donnie took his hand and Leatherhead stood next to him on the other side, one hand on the rabbit’s shoulder and the other on the table beside them.

 

Usagi winced and groaned as he awoke; his breath hitched and he stiffened, his hands clenched into tight fists against the pain. “Usagi, Usagi, it’s okay you are safe.” Donatello was trying to comfort Usagi as his breathing became rapid and jagged. Leatherhead was adjusting the painkillers being administered and the oxygen over his mouth. Usagi was starting to get his breathing under control and his eyes opened and closed as if he was trying to clear his vision. Leatherhead noticed the red and swollen state of his eyes.

 

Usagi calmed and Donatello spoke in a soft, soothing voice. “Usagi, you're okay. It's all okay. Talk to me. Where is the pain the worst? Are there injuries I can’t see; something internal?” Usagi tried to answer, but he acted as if he couldn’t around the mask. The oxygen mask was big on Usagi and would not actually cause a problem, but it was also similar in shape to the muzzle he was previously forced to wear. Leatherhead made himself known before gently removing the mask. He struggled for a moment then was fine.

 

“Head... chest...” his voice was hoarse and his words were slurred. Donnie nodded and Leatherhead adjusted the painkillers accordingly. “Does it hurt to breath in?” Don asked him. Usagi’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he just nodded. Usagi was still trying to clear his vision, Leatherhead noticed, Donnie did to.

 

“Usagi, can you see us?” Leatherhead asked and Usagi shook his head as if he has given up on trying to speak. “Usagi, take deep, easy breaths and try to relax.” Leatherhead injected a sedative into Usagi’s arm and the ronin pulled away. Usagi's eyes widened; his body went ridged as he panicked. “No... no... no...” Usagi repeated the word.

 

He thinks he knows what the drug is and that is going to hurt him.

 

“Usagi, you are alright. It's okay. That was to help with the pain, it’s okay it is really going to help.” Leatherhead and Donatello soothed him and he shook his head.

 

Usagi fought the drug, but soon his eyes closed and didn't open again, his breathing evened out minutes later. Donatello looked to Leatherhead and saw he looked a little pale. “They told him something, made him believe something untrue,” Donnie said and Leatherhead nodded. “I know.”

 

“His voice sounded... hoarse, sloppy... is it possible he has fluid in his lungs? He said it was hard to breath and that it hurt.” Donnie was thinking out loud. He grabbed a stethoscope and put it to Usagi’s chest. “I think he has fluid in his lungs.” Don confirmed and Leatherhead nodded.

 

Leatherhead got a scalpel from the desk and Donatello a tube. Together, they inserted a drainage tube into Usagi’s side and instantly a dark reddish-brown liquid streamed into the attached bag.

 

“Is that blood or something else?” Donnie asked, looking away. Donnie could do blood, but the sight of THAT coming out of the tube was enough to make Don’s stomach turn violently.

 

Leatherhead examined the bag and shook his head. “No, I'm not sure what it is, but it is the wrong color and consistency to be blood. Thank goodness, that is a lot of fluid.”

 

Donnie slowly turned around and took a deep breath. Just something about the fluid made him sick.

 

“Donatello, are you alright?” He nodded. “Yeah, I don't know what it is. That just turned my stomach the wrong way.” He said and sat in his roll-around chair.

 

“Are you sure?”  Leatherhead asked and Don nodded. He took a deep breath and stood. “Yeah, I’m good. Do you think it was put there or a by-product of another experiment?” Leatherhead shook his head. “I have no idea? Have you seen this?” He asked and lifted Usagi’s arm gently. There were thick patch of fur missing and the skin was covered in small bumps and bigger welt-looking-things.

 

“I noticed the missing fur, but not the bumps. Are they anywhere else?” Don and Leatherhead did a quick search over any exposed skin. Usagi was missing fur just about everywhere. Where there was skin showing, there were bumps or welts of some kind. There were also thick bruises over his arms, feet, head, hands, and torso. His skin looked like it was dry and peeling, but it was worse then typical peeling. Every time the scientists moved their hands over his skin, it peeled off in their hand along with fur and sometimes dried blood.

 

“We are going to hear about this when he wakes up. Him and his obsession with his appearance. Do you think it is a skin condition caused by an experiment or a by-product of an experiment?” Donnie said and wiped his hand on his lab coat. Leatherhead hadn’t noticed the coat till now. “I don’t know... Why?” Leatherhead gestured to the coat, Donnie shrugged. “Turtle shells don’t have pockets.” He said and pulled out a penlight from the chest pocket. “Okay then...” Leatherhead laughed.

 

“I’m tired.” Donatello said plainly and Leatherhead nodded. “You want coffee?” Don asked and Leatherhead nodded again. They laughed as they made their way to the kitchen.

 

When they opened the door of the lab, they saw most of the family at the table. Splinter sat next to Brianna and Maggie. Mikey and Brittany sat on the counter and Leo at the table next to Brianna, Raph next to him. The only ones not in the kitchen were Dakota and Casey. The bathroom door opened and Dakota walked out. Now only Casey was missing, but anyone could tell it was his chainsaw-snoring coming from the couch.

 

“What are you all doing up?” Don asked as he walked to the counter; to the coffee pot. “Figured you two were up; might as well be up too.” Brittany said and Leatherhead chuckled, Don answered. “None of you would be able to function day-to-day if you slept only when Leatherhead and I did.” Leatherhead laughed when Brittany and the guys looked offended. “What makes you think we wouldn’t be able to do it?” Raph asked and Leatherhead’s eye-ridge raised in his direction. Brianna interrupted before that could continue, “How is Usagi?” Anyone could feel the tension change in the room.

 

“He is stable...” Donnie trailed off as he poured his coffee then Leatherhead’s. “Usagi was awake for a few minutes, so we know he is going to respond to treatment for his injuries.” Leatherhead explained Brianna straightened, “He was awake? Did he say anything? Is he in pain?” Leatherhead shook his head. “He was awake, but he wasn’t.... here.”

 

Brianna and everyone else, looked confused. “I mean he woke up, but I don’t think he understood exactly what was happening or where he was.” He explained. “Did he say anything? Ask any questions?” the gator just shook his head, “No.”

 

There was an extensive silence as the news weighed on the family. “Is he going to be okay?” Brianna asked and Donnie nodded, Leatherhead hesitated. “He is already responding positively to the antibiotics and has already shown signs of consciousness. He will be fine.” Donnie excused himself and walked back to the lab. Leatherhead didn’t move at first.

 

“Leatherhead, is there something he didn’t add that is on your mind?” Raph asked and Leatherhead didn’t say anything at first. “No, I just do not want to go back into the lab; Donatello is getting tired.” He said and they laughed.


	4. You work to much, and that is coming from me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi is stable again and Donnie can't take the exhaustion anymore and is forced to go to bed. Brianna and Leatherhead talk about Usagi's condition. Will he wake up for her?

Leatherhead finished his coffee and moved back into the lab. When he walked in Donatello was sitting at the desk. “He is out. I took a blood sample and am analyzing it now.” Don didn’t look up from the microscope in front of him. “Find anything?” He asked, Don nodded.

 

"Tons of foreign chemicals and enzymes were introduced into his bloodstream. And this... I don’t know what it is. I’ve seen something like it before, but I don’t know.” Don said and gestured to the microscope. Leatherhead sat down and looked into the microscope lenses.

 

Leatherhead saw many chemicals he recognized, them something he didn’t right away. Large orange-colored cells were covering the blood cells in Usagi’s veins and changing the cells to the orange ones.  

 

"Donatello, we may have a problem...” Leatherhead looked up at him, Donnie looked worried. “What?” Leatherhead shook his head, “What you were seeing is a form of reversed mutated cells ‘eating’ the common cells in Usagi’s bloodstream and converting them.” Donnie was shocked.

 

“How?” Leatherhead shrugged. “I... don’t know.” Donnie smiled and Leatherhead was confused, “How is any of this funny?” Donnie looked at him, “You don’t know. It’s odd, I’ve never seen you not know.”

 

“Cute, now how-” Leatherhead stopped when the door to the lab opened. Brianna walked through. “Hi, sorry to bother you. Is it okay if I sit in here for a while?” She asked gently in the silent air. Leatherhead nodded, but Donnie shook his head.  

 

“Uhh...” Brianna didn’t know what to do. Leatherhead glared at Donnie before turning back to her. “Of course.” Brianna thanked him and walked to sit next to her brother.

 

“She doesn’t need to be in here while we figure this out,” Donnie whispered. “I’m going bed. Night. If you get tired come wake me.” He said and walked out of the lab without another word.

 

“Is he angry with me?” She asked and Leatherhead shook his head with a smile. “Nah, it’s his time of the month.” They laughed.

 

“So... what is wrong with Usagi? I heard Donnie say something before he left.” She asked and he stood and walked to sit with her.

 

Leatherhead told her what was wrong, all of it, but he did his best to make it sound a not-horrible as possible. He thought she was going to cry by the time he was finished, but she didn’t.

 

“Is he going to be okay?” She asked. He nodded instantly. “I will do absolutely everything in my power to help him,” he assured her and she hugged him. “Thank you, Leatherhead.” She stood and bowed her head. “Good night.” She said and walked out of the room.

 

Leatherhead moved back to the desk, trying to figure out what was causing the cells to act out.

  


........................................................next morning.......................................................

 

Donnie walked into the lab with a cup of coffee. He saw Leatherhead at the desk with a bag of chips and a cup of coffee. He was looking through the lenses of a microscope and taking notes.

 

“Did you stay up all night?” Don asked and Leatherhead looked up suddenly. “You need to be less soft-footed. You’ll give a guy a heart attack.” He said and moved the bag of chips off the desk and into the open drawer beside him.

 

“I have no idea what time it is, I know it is after three in the morning...” Leatherhead wrote something down in his notebook.

 

“Try seven thirty.” Donnie smiled when Leatherhead’s eyes got a little bigger. He stood and walked over to Usagi’s bedside and adjusted a machine. Don shook his head. “This coming from me, you work too much.”

 

 


	5. One word answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> USAGI!!!! You are awake that is so great!

Leatherhead laughed and threw a Cheetos puffball in his mouth. He was going to say something, but a machine came to life and Usagi groaned.

 

Leatherhead quickly washed his hands and both scientists were quickly at his side. “Usagi? Can you hear me?” Leatherhead’s velvet voice asked, Usagi blinked, he was trying to get his bearings together. Usagi groaned and brought a hand to his face.

 

He pulled off the oxygen mask and let it fall around his neck. He took a deep breath and coughed.

 

Leatherhead tried to move the mask and Usagi turned his head. His eyes were still closed, but he was awake and trying to get his wits together.

 

“Usagi, stop, wait. It's alright. Your safe now. Are you in pain?” Leatherhead asked as he tried to sooth the scattered ronin. “Hurts...” Usagi muttered and Donnie moved to adjust the pain medication, Leatherhead stopped him. “Usagi, you have to talk to me. What hurts.” He asked again, Usagi’s eyes opened slowly and he winced.

 

His eyes were red and swollen, the veins were evident and he struggled to keep them open.

 

“Leatherhead?” He asked and the gator smiled. “Yes, it is me. Donatello is here as well.” Leatherhead pointed in Don’s direction and the turtle smiled. Usagi smiled back weakly and closed his eyes again. “What hurts, Usagi, you must speak to me.” Leatherhead coxed, Usagi winced. “Chest...” His voice was becoming thick; they were losing him again.

 

“Usagi, stay awake.” Leatherhead was more firm when he spoke, Usagi huffed. Leatherhead smiled, “Usagi, you have to talk to me. Otherwise, I can’t help you.” Donnie nodded to Leatherhead and walked to the desk, he knew Leatherhead didn’t need him.

 

Donnie sat down at the desk and pulled up the chips Leatherhead had in the drawer. He began looking over Leatherhead’s notes and eating out of the bag.

 

Leatherhead smiled at the turtle. He turned to Usagi and adjusted the IV going into his hand. Usagi scratched his hand against the bedside and was trying to pull out the needle. Leatherhead stopped him and he groaned. “Does it hurt? The IV?” Leatherhead asked and Usagi nodded sloppily. “Okay, hold on.” Leatherhead gently pulled out the needle and Usagi moaned. Leatherhead got a different needle and inserted the IV into the rabbit's arm, he didn't seem to mind. 

 

“Better?” Usagi nodded. He was struggling to breathe, but he refused the mask. “Listen, Usagi, I know you don’t care for the mask, but it will be easier to breathe with it.” Leatherhead again tried to adjust the mask to his face. Usagi turned away.

 

 _‘The next time you see your friends; it will be too late for you. The poison will already be coursing in your system.’_  The words ran through the samurai's head and made his blood run cold.

 

“Usagi I-” Usagi shook his head, “Poison...” He slurred and Leatherhead froze. “What? Usagi... no one will poison you. You are safe here.” He assured the frightened ronin. Leatherhead put the mask over Usagi’s muzzle and he winced away at first but didn’t try to remove it. Usagi took a few deep breaths and he looked a little more relaxed.

 

“Poison gas... deadly needles...” Usagi whispered. Leatherhead was struck by the words. What did they tell him that would scare him so much? Poison gas? Deadly needles? What does that even mean?

 

Usagi knew he had to tell the gator what was in his system. But the words wouldn’t form in his mind. ‘Please just understand’ Usagi thought. ‘I need you to understand’ Usagi thought desperately.

 

“Usagi, talk to me, what is going on?” Leatherhead knew there was something else, something not being said. “Said... poison... injection... dead...” Usagi was trying to tell him, but he couldn’t get the words to sound right.

 

Leatherhead knew he was having problems, but he needed to know what was in Usagi’s system. “Okay, Usagi, who said? Start there.” Leatherhead instructed. If Usagi could only give one-word answers, then Leatherhead only needed to ask the right questions. Usagi took another deep breath. “Captors...” He murmured.

 

Leatherhead tried to put the pieces together, “Your captors threatened you with poisonous gas and deadly injection?” He asked it made sense. Leatherhead knew what it was like to be held by a “mad scientist” and he knew what was done to animals in testing like this.

 

Usagi nodded, he was thankful Leatherhead was understanding him.

 

His chest was on fire, his stomach turned violently and it made his skin crawl; he wished he could say something. He was still trying to get the words to form. “Usagi, do you know if they gave you anything like that?” Leatherhead could tell Usagi was getting upset, but Leatherhead needed to know if Usagi was given anything life threatening.

 

Usagi shrugged weakly. “Retro mutagen…” Usagi said weakly and Leatherhead knew he was in trouble. The retro-mutagen was flowing through his veins. Usagi was not a mutant, not really. The retro-mutagen was going to continue to kill him slowly if Leatherhead didn’t find a way to clean it from his system.

 

Usagi coughed Leatherhead was brought back from his thoughts. “Usagi, I will find a way to clean the retro-mutagen from your system. I promise.” Leatherhead swore and Usagi smiled.

 

“Thanks… hurts…” Usagi could not get the intensity of his pain into his words, Leatherhead seemed to know anyway.

 

Leatherhead adjusted the pain killers Usagi was getting. He didn’t want to put the Ronin to sleep, but it was obvious Usagi was hurting. Usagi’s eyes were slowly starting to close, Leatherhead knew what would keep him awake.

 

“Brianna is still here if you wish to see her. If you are not ready that is fine, but if you wish to see here now…” Leatherhead didn’t want to guilt him into staying awake. But the longer he is awake the more alert he is becoming.

If Leatherhead can keep him awake long enough for him to become completely alert, maybe he can figure out how to help the samurai heal faster.

 

“I want to see her…” Usagi said weakly, Leatherhead took note of the alert look in his eyes. Leatherhead nodded and turned to see Donnie walking into back into the room with Brianna close on his heels. Leatherhead hadn’t heard him leave.

  
Brianna was at her brother’s side quickly and Leatherhead saw the brave face Usagi wore for her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, the rest will be longer
> 
> Poor Usagi, will he make it out?


End file.
